


A Night At The Library

by katyasgalpal (hermionesgalpal)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College!AU, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Late Night Study Sessions, Morse Code, cisgirl!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesgalpal/pseuds/katyasgalpal
Summary: Trixie drags Violet along for a late study session at the library and a stranger quickly captures her attention.For the tumblr prompt: “I usually talk to my friends through morse code in class but… apparently you know morse too."





	1. TRIXIE I

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @hermionesgalpal or on Discord: sol#1416 for requests! Throw me some ideas or prompts, it's definitely welcome!

Trixie followed Violet through the winding corridors of the library. They passed the large window-front looking out over the dark campus, a few paths lit by street-lamps bathing everything in a warm golden light.  
The library was mostly empty, only a few students still occupying a table here or a booth there. Someone had wrapped their jacket around them and fallen asleep on a couch in the Medical History section. Trixie pitied them, the med-students had started to study for the upcoming exam-phase a few weeks ago already, while most of the other students hadn’t yet bothered to even check the exact date of their exam.

They left the Medicine Section behind, made their way through the large Big Science Sections – Math, Biology, Chemistry, Physics – and took a left towards the quieter, smaller niches of the library. Trixie rarely used the books to study, her Professors always uploaded their scripts and they usually preferred their students learning their exact definitions anyway. But in the back-corners of the library is was quieter and more comfortable. The chairs weren’t as worn, the tables didn’t shake or squeak with every movement of someone sitting at it and the opening and closing of the library’s doors could barely be heard.

Violet sat down on the second table to the left and Trixie joined her, taking the seat beside her friend. It was around 8pm on a Thursday and still weeks away from either of their first exams, but Trixie preferred to get a head-start and Violet needed the motivation of someone studying beside her. Without Trixie, she’d spent the whole time on her phone.

Opening their laptops, the two began to work quietly. Trixie started with the notes from her Intro to Art Education Class, summarizing them while adding notes from the script, marking what the Professor had declared most important.  
Before she knew it, an hour had passed. She looked over at Violet, who met her gaze, rolled her eyes and grabbed her pack of cigarettes. Trixie put her hand over Violet’s and shook her head. She turned away for a moment and took a pencil out of her bag, she pointed the rubber on the end of it down and tapped it against the table.  
“-. --- - / -.-- . -" (Not yet) Trixie tapped slowly against the wooden surface, watching as the hint of a smile tugged on Violet’s lips. Despite her cold exterior nowadays, Violet used to be a huge dork. She and Trixie had known each other for years and at some point learned Morse Code together in High School. They’d become fed up with always getting caught talking or exchanging notes in School. They’d never been caught again since.  
And though they hadn’t used Morse Code to talk in a few months, they occasionally did so in the library. Usually when it was busier, to refrain from whispering and annoying their fellow students.

Their corner of the library was empty save for them, but that made the silence around them all the more tangible and Trixie didn’t feel right breaking it.  
“.---- ----- / -- .. -. ..- - . ...“ (10 minutes) She tapped because Violet hadn’t answered yet, her hand still resting on the pack of cigarettes. The black-haired Fashion Design student rolled her eyes but turned back to face her work. “..-. .. -. .” (Fine) Violet replied, tapping a long nail against the side of her laptop.

Both began working again in silence and Trixie nearly forgot their arrangement as she focused on her notes, startled when Violet grabbed her cigarettes, stood up and marched out of the library the second her laptop’s clock signaled her that 10 minutes had passed. Trixie watched as Violet left and when she could no longer see her friend, she leaned back from her laptop and stretched her arms above her head. She took a sip from her water bottle and let her gaze strive around the library.  
Three rows of tables stretched out in front of, another row behind her. To the side stood bookcases, dozens of them, ways into the library were few and far between. Trixie was glad she rarely ever needed to consult a book from here, or she might have to fear getting lost.

The sound of footsteps on the old carpet drew Trixie’s attention. It was too early for Violet to be back from her break, so she turned around to see who would join them in the hindmost corner of the library.  
The young woman had blonde hair with lighter streaks, grey, perhaps, but it was hard to tell under the warm, golden light around them. She had sharp cheekbones and on her lips were the remnants of an hours-ago applied lipstick in a shade of red that Trixie guessed was called something like _Sinful Desire_. She looked tired, her lids half-closed and her posture a little slouchy.

Trixie didn’t care.  
Even the ugly, red, university sweater looked good on her, though that may have had to do with the fact that it ended just above her ass and revealed the wonderful sight of the nameless student’s butt-in-tights to her when she walked past. Trixie could only tear her eyes off of the woman when she stopped at the row of tables in front of Trixie’s and sat down to face away from the Art Teaching student.  
She snapped her eyes away from the woman’s back, banned the distracting thoughts from her mind and went back to summarizing her class notes. It worked for the most part but Trixie couldn’t help and occasionally glance up, only ever finding her eyes to the stranger’s back. What was she expecting.

A few minutes later, Violet came back. When Trixie’s friend fell into the seat beside her, smelling heavily of cigarettes, Trixie glanced up to look at woman before grabbing her pencil. “- .... .- - / --. .. .-. .-..” (that girl) She forced herself to tap it out slowly and quietly. She knew Violet was watching her, there was no need to rush.  
Violet looked up and regarded the blonde’s back for a moment after Trixie had pointed at her, before meeting Trixie’s gaze again and raising a brow.  
“.- -- .- --.. .. -. --. / .- ... ...” (amazing ass) Trixie added, nibbling on her lip while she tapped and a sly grin spread over Violet’s face. She chuckled quietly and shook her head at her friend.  
“-.-- --- ..- / ... .-.. ..- -“ (you slut) Violet clicked her nail against her laptop again, smirking. “- .- .-.. -.- / - --- / .... . .-.” (talk to her) Trixie’s eyes widened and she shook her head. She was about to reply to Violet and absentmindedly looked up to look at the stranger when she suddenly met the woman’s gaze. Her expression was unreadable but Trixie averted her eyes quickly, put the pencil aside and went back to her worth.  
She should’ve realized that even the tapping of pencil against the wood was too quiet in their forlorn corner of the library. God, hopefully the woman hadn’t caught her starring before. Trixie had been quite obvious with her admiring once-over when she’d first walked past, but since the woman hadn’t given any indication to having noticed Trixie’s eyes on her, she hadn’t worried before. Now, though, the worst scenarios flashed through her head.  
She could still see the corner of Violet’s lip lifted upwards in the corner of her eye.

Distracting herself with studying helped somewhat. The first few minutes were rough but Trixie pulled through and eventually got back into the right mindset to focus and actually absorb some of the things she read.  
She hadn’t even noticed the woman sitting at the table in front of theirs move until she passed them and slipped Trixie a note. Her breath caught in her throat, Trixie turned around to watch the woman leave, a pack of cigarettes in her hand. She’d left her laptop and books at the table, so she planned to come back. _Fuck_.  
Trixie opened the folded piece of paper and her eyes widened.  
A phone number, written in a somewhat elegant scrawl, followed by two more lines.  
_‘My ass isn’t the only amazing thing about me ;)’_  
-.- .- - -.-- .-


	2. TRIXIE II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @hermionesgalpal or on Discord: sol#1416 for requests! Throw me some ideas or prompts, it's definitely welcome!

 If the two of them weren’t still sitting in the library at about half past 10pm, Violet would have probably _howled_ in laughter at Trixie’s face and the note in her hands. It took a good minute for Trixie to actually blink herself out of her stupor, folding the note and slipping it under her laptop. Out of sight, out of mind.  
God, that was really the last thing she’d expected. Her head fell into her hands and Trixie wondered what she should do now. Texting Katya now was out of question. It’d seem impatient to do that right away and Trixie feared her chances were slim already with the _direct_ way she’d talked about Katya, sitting only a few feet away. 

But what was she supposed to do? Katya was only out on a smoke break, so she’d be back soon. Would she expect Trixie to say something when she came back? Or would she just pretend that nothing had happened and give Trixie the time she needed to figure this out?

Beside her, Violet was grinning madly while she texted someone. Probably telling their friends what had just happened, down to the smallest detail.  
Trixie nibbled on her lip and decided to just continue studying for now. She’d text Katya later, on her way home perhaps. And if she actually confronted Trixie after her break, she’d just have to wing it. Improvising was a strong suit of Trixie’s anyway.   
The minutes ticked by and try as she might, Trixie couldn’t focus on her work. Whenever she heard the slightest noise, she imagined Katya approaching from behind and then stopping just beside their table.  
Violet seemed without a care in the world. She was still texting when Trixie looked over six minutes later and though she probably should have, she didn’t stop her friend. Trixie wasn’t getting done anything either, so who was she to stop Violet from a little procrastination?

Trixie decided to take a break. If she continued like this, she’d just have to revise this chapter again tomorrow and even though she was a dedicated student, Trixie didn’t need to invest more of her time into this than necessary.  
She took her mind off of the note sticking out from under her laptop by surfing social media, checking her emails and making sure she’d registered for all of her exams already. Kim had missed one of her exams when she registered for them last year and that had _quickly_ turned into a mess.

All of a sudden Katya walked past Trixie’s and Violet’s table. She didn’t spare them a glance and slid back into her seat, back to them. Trixie blinked for a moment, brows furrowed, and then turned to her left to meet Violet’s gaze. The Fashion-Design Student shrugged and went back to texting someone.  
Trixie gave a soft sigh and relaxed in her chair. This meant she had time to come up with something good to say. For now, though, she closed her laptop and took a book out of her bag. It was one of the required reads for her Art History course and Trixie was almost done with it. Leaning back, Trixie opened the textbook and began to read.

Blinking rapidly, Trixie did her best to keep her eyes open. She was tired and could barely keep her yawns at bay, but she’d gotten a lot of reading done. Looking over, Trixie saw that Violet wasn’t faring any better. She tapped Violet’s shoulder and pointed her thumb towards the exit when she had her friend’s attention. Violet nodded and immediately packed her things.

When the two were ready to leave, Trixie looked up and saw Katya still hunched over her work. She pitied the other student but was far too tired to dwell on it for long. Trixie just wanted to teleport herself into her dorm on the other side of campus.

She and Violet quickly made their way out of the library and parted outside. Violet rolled her eyes but promised to text her when she arrived at Pearl’s apartment anyway and after a quick hug each of them went their way.

Almost immediately Trixie’s thoughts drifted back to Katya. The fingers of her left hand curled around the folded note in the pocket of the jacket she’d thrown on over her soft pink dress that morning. With her right hand, Trixie clutched her phone. She nibbled on her lower lip and tried to come up with something witty to say.

Trixie was almost at her dorm building when she decided to throw caution to the window and just text Katya. She’d given Trixie her number, so she obviously wanted Trixie to text her.

 **[11:23pm]**  
Hi it’s Trixie from the Library :)

 **[11:23pm]  
** I’m sorry we talked about you like that when you were right there. How can I make it up to you? 

Trixie exhaled and as soon as she clicked ‘Send’, she pushed her phone into her jacket’s pocket and quickened her steps, suddenly even more eager to go to bed. She fished out her keys and marched down the corridor of the dorm building, up the stairs and to then the first door to the right. Doing her best to be quiet so as not to wake her roommate, Trixie put her bag down beside the door, changed into her sleeping clothes and went to the bathroom to clean the day-old make-up off her face.

Before she went to bed, Trixie pulled her phone out of her jacket and plugged it in to charge. She held her breath when the screen lit up and saw that she had two text messages. One from Violet, telling her how she’d just arrived at Pearl’s and that Trixie better tell her everything about the situation with Katya as it unfolded. Trixie texted her back to let her know that Violet could suck her clit (not that there was really a point in pretending she wouldn’t tell Violet everything sooner or later).

The other message was from Katya. 

**[11:34pm]**  
_hey trixie from the library  
how about a cup of coffee tomorrow? I’d like to show you that there’s more to me than just my nice ass ;)_

Trixie’s hands trembled as she typed up a response, deleting and re-writing it several times before she pressed ‘Send’. 

 **[11:50pm]**  
Sure! I don’t have classes tomorrow, when are you out?  
I’m sure there’s more to you and I’m looking forward to finding out ;) 

After sending the text, Trixie had to resist the urge to chuck her phone out of the open window or at least into the other corner of the room. Instead, she set an alarm for 8:00am, turned around and almost instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

Trixie woke up to the ringing of her alarm beside her. She grabbed her phone and blindly pressed on the screen until the noise stopped. Sighing, blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked towards the other bed in the room.

Her roommate had already left for her first class. Alyssa was eccentric but nice enough if you knew – and made an effort not to cross her schedule in any way. Trixie shuddered at the mental image of that girl’s planner. Not that she needed it. And Trixie felt that she could probably substitute as Alyssa’s planner as well, that’s how closely she’d gotten to know her roommates schedule in the past year.

Either way, Trixie wouldn’t trade Alyssa. The two got along well enough for university roommates, judging by the horror stories Trixie had heard from others. 

While still lying in bed, Trixie clicked through the few notifications and messages she’d gotten through the night. A few spam emails, someone linking her under a photo on Facebook, a few Instagram notifications and a text from Katya.

**[12:15am]  
** _lucky you! my first class starts at 11:15 so we could grab a coffee before that? i definitely need one._

Trixie smiled at her phone, a familiar fluttering in the base of her stomach. God help her, it was too early to be this delighted by a simple text from a woman she knew barely anything about. 

 **[8:14am]**  
I guess I am :)  
Sounds great, did you have a place in mind?

Simple enough. Trixie stood up, grabbed some clothes, a towel, and made her way out of her and Alyssa’s room, to the showers at the end of the corridor. The bathroom was packed with girls looking to take a quick shower before their first class of the day, so Trixie just walked to the line with a sigh and accepted her fate.

The line moved a step forward and Trixie’s phone chimed in her hand.

**[8:23am]  
** _my class is on the biology campus and there’s a nice cafe just down the street from it, so that’d be perfect?_

**[8:25am]  
** The Pit Stop? No T, no Shade but isn’t that where all the Hipsters hang out? :D

**[8:26am]  
** _their coffee is to die for, so shut up and let me educate you ;)_

**[8:26am]  
** _how does 10am sound?_

Trixie moved along with the line and saw that she was almost up. The next free shower stall would be hers. 

 **[8:27am]  
** Amazing. See you there! :)

A shower stall door opened and Trixie rushed to take it before someone else in the line could get the idea to take her place. With how full the showers were and how little time Trixie had to get to the Biology Campus, she sadly couldn’t take the long, hot shower she usually preferred. She rushed through her routine, toweled herself and her hair dry, slipped into enough clothes to be decent and then rushed back to her and Alyssa’s room.

Her phone _ding_ -ed and Trixie checked to see it was a message from Katya again. 

**[8:49am]  
** _can’t wait_

Trixie won’t ever admit how much time she spent in front of her dresser after doing her make-up, trying to find something _nice_ but not _too obviously nice_.

In the end, she decided on a white blouse with white lace flowers on it, a pink skirt and white converse shoes. A good choice, considering Trixie was in a bit of a rush to catch the bus to the other side of town. The Biology Campus was a long way from the Education & Literature Campus and the long bus ride gave her a lot of time to fret over the smallest things. Trixie thought she should have taken a book along, preferably something mind-numbing. 

She busied herself by playing games on her phone and browsing Instagram until her stop came up. The walk to the Pit Stop was short and Trixie become more and more nervous the closer she got.

Rounding the last corner to Café’s street, Trixie saw Katya already standing there. She took a deep breath and walked towards the blonde. _Now or never_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, ending on a cliff-hanger is mean, but I felt like that was a good time to stop. The next chapter will be from Katya's perspective, so we get a little insight on her thoughts ;)
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Updates whenever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
